


Underneath the Christmas Tree (Military AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: With Poe being an Air Force pilot, he won’t be able to be home for Christmas. You accept your situation but express your heartbreak to your boyfriend. He finds a way to cheer you up.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Underneath the Christmas Tree (Military AU)

You were in bed on Christmas Eve holding Poe’s pillow close to your chest as you watched Love Actually on your tv. It was a Christmas tradition you and Poe had formed when you first started dating. But it didn’t feel the same since Poe was on deployment.

You hadn’t realized that it was Christmas until your phone started ringing with Poe’s name and face staring back at you.

“Hello?”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

A small smiled formed on your lips when you heard Poe’s voice, “Merry Christmas, Poe.”

“How’s my girl doing?”

“Your girl is miserable. I’m sitting in bed cuddling the crap out of your pillow and watching Love Actually wishing you were here with me.”

Poe sighed, “I know, baby. I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you okay. But right now, I want you to go downstairs and look under the Christmas tree. I left a present there for you under the Christmas tree.”

Despite Poe not being able to see you, you gave a confused expression, “How did you manage that?” You slipped out of bed and made your way to the stairs

“Some help from Santa.”

“By Santa, do you mean Finn, Rose, or Rey?”

“All three.”

You landed onto the floor and turned the corner to see your gift. Standing in front of you was Poe, phone still pressed to his ear.

You were so in shock that your phone slipped from your hand and landed onto the wooden floors.

“Poe,” you whispered as you ran towards him and launched him into his arms.

You started sobbing into his shoulders and he held you tight, “Ssshhh. It’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m here.”

You pulled back, your eyes red and watery, “I can’t believe this.” You held his face in your hands. Poe closed his eyes and leaned forward, his forehead resting on yours.

“I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”

You gave a broken, raspy laugh, “I can’t believe you’re here.” You pulled him into your embrace and murmured into his shoulder, “I love you so much.”

Poe smiled to himself, “I love you too, Y/N. And Merry Christmas.”


End file.
